Companies often face unique problems when trying to sell items over a network, such as the Internet. For example, unlike traditional brick-and-mortar businesses, e-commerce companies do not have a physical store or location where a salesperson can help both novice and knowledgeable customers find sought after items. In the Web environment, it is the customers' responsibility to identify an item that meets their needs. Even customers with considerable experience navigating websites associated with e-commerce companies find it difficult to locate a desired item from among hundreds of offered items. And for novice customers, the task of shopping online using the Web can be unproductive and frustrating.
Companies with e-commerce websites look for ways to make their Web sites more dynamic and compelling and, at the same time, easier for customers to navigate and locate items. To that end, item search mechanisms are offered, such as keyword item search engines. Search mechanisms often provide either zero item hits or hundreds of item hits with varying degrees of relevance. In the case of many item hits, it is up to the customer to sort through the results, which can be inefficient.
One approach to refining item search mechanisms relates to manufactures and merchants describing their item with a certain level of particularity. For example, a manufacturer or merchant might describe their items using attributes and values that can be added to a searchable index connected to an item search mechanism.
Obtaining the attributes and values connected with an item is a manual process. For example, a manufacturer or merchant may be given an item summary document to describe attributes and values for an identified item. The manufacturer or merchant then completes the item summary document and returns it to the requesting party. The attributes and values specified on the summary document can be used to augment a searchable index.